


Starts with a kiss

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada asks Niou for a favor. Yukimura isn't happy about it. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts with a kiss

"Niou, stay behind!"

Yagyuu pushed his glasses back into place and glanced at his doubles partner. "What did you do this time, Niou-kun?"

"Nothing, I've been good all day," Niou replied.

"Somehow I find that doubtful as Sanada-kun seems upset," Yagyuu said. "I do wish you would stop pulling pranks on the tennis team."

Niou smirked. "Aw, Yagyuu, that would take all the fun outta life. I'd better see what Sanada wants. See you later tonight?"

"My parents are home; tomorrow."

"You're the boss."

Sanada was waiting inside the empty clubhouse. A lesser man would have been pacing, but he was sitting on the bench with his arms folded across his chest. Niou tried not to smirk when he realized how nervous his fukubuchou was and sauntered over, sitting next to him. "What's up?"

"I need your help," Sanada replied stiffly. "And you are the only one I can ask to do this."

"I'm flattered," Niou said. "What rules do you need broken? Someone pranked with no traces? Oh, wait, I know, you want Tezuka to play a match against. Give me a couple of days and he can be gift-wrapped on the tennis court of your choice."

"I want to kiss Yukimura," Sanada said staring firmly at the wall across from them.

Niou paused for a moment, not entirely sure he'd heard correctly, but he was the Petenshi and he wouldn't let his confusion show. "Okay, so, kiss him," he said. "You want advice."

"No."

"You don't want me to ....restrain....him, do you?" Niou asked uncertainly. He'd never tested his full powers against Yukimura's and really didn't want to find out how badly his buchou would hurt him. Niou was a lot of things, but suicidal was not among them.

"No."

"Then you've got to give me something to..." Niou trailed off. "You're kidding. You want me to do that?"

"I spoke with Yagyuu and he said he doesn't mind," Sanada said. "Will you do this for me, Niou?"

"Just kissing?" Niou asked.

"What else is there?"

Niou shook his head. "Never mind, we'll see when we get there. You want to do it here?"

"Yes." Sanada stood and took off his hat.

"Give me a minute then." Niou closed his eyes and focused on his buchou. He could create one of his illusions on the fly but that was where flaws came in and, for this, he wanted it to be perfect. He didn't know why Sanada just couldn't track down and kiss the real thing, but wasn't going to ask questions. Besides, after he did this, Sanada would really owe him, and Niou could think of a couple of ways to repay him.

Niou opened his eyes and stared up at Sanada. "Genichiro," he said in Yukimura's sweet voice.

"Yukimura," Sanada said softly. He'd watched the transformation and was still awed at what Niou had done.

Niou stood and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck and tilted his head up. "I want you, Genichiro," he whispered toying with Sanada's hair.

Sanada wrapped his arms around the thin frame and pulled the other boy in against him, leaning down and taking his mouth in a soft kiss. Niou tilted his head a little and opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against Sanada's lips. Sanada moaned softly and opened, letting Niou's tongue slide inside his mouth. Niou hummed in approval and he started to explore, teasing Sanada's own tongue into action.

*************************

Yukimura cursed his forgetfulness as he walked back across the tennis courts towards the locker room. But all thoughts of the book he needed for a report flew out of his mind when he opened the door and found Sanada kissing Yukimura. The buchou paused for a moment, confused as to why Sanada would be kissing anyone dressed as him and then smiled. There was only one person who could pull off a prank like this; Niou Masaharu. Yukimura shut the door quietly behind him and stood for a moment, watching himself be kissed by his stern fukubuchou and found it was quite the turn-on. Yukimura wondered if he really did moan like that when he was being kissed. But he'd never been kissed like Sanada was kissing Niou and felt jealousy replace the arousal. He wanted to be the focus of the attention from Sanada, and Niou already had a boyfriend.

"Niou Masaharu," Yukimura said softly. "I believe I told you never to copy me again."

Sanada and Niou broke apart, Sanada quickly pulling his hands from under Niou's shirt and turning around. "Yukimura!" he gasped.

"Hey, buchou," Niou said leaning against the wall and letting the illusion drop, "what's up?"

"I want an explanation," Yukimura said, "of why you were playing such a cruel trick on Sanada."

Sanada's mouth fell open, but Niou just laughed. "It's not always me, buchou," he said. "I'm heading home. Tell me tomorrow how many laps you want me to run." He paused and looked at Yukimura. "Unless you want me change into Akaya or Yanagi and hang out for a threesome."

"Don't take another step, Niou," Yukimura said. "Tell me what is going on."

"Simple, Sanada asked me for a favor and I just couldn't say no," Niou said.

"Sanada?" Yukimura asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it either," Niou shrugged. "But I didn't think you'd mind. Maybe I should have insisted on a little more of an explanation before I agreed, but he gave me these puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no."

"Sanada?" Yukimura asked again.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura," Sanada said speaking for the first time. "I let my desires override my common sense. This is my fault. Niou was only trying to help me out. Please don't punish him."

Niou slipped out the door when Yukimura's focus shifted to Sanada. It was a shame that Yukimura had shown up when he had, really, because Sanada was an awesome kisser and, based on what Niou had felt pressing up against his stomach, would have been even more amazing in other areas. Yukimura was really lucky. Niou shrugged and decided to see if he could convince Yagyuu to sneak out and play with him for a while.

************************

"Why, Sanada?" Yukimura asked softly.

"Because you turned me down when I asked you out last week," Sanada replied. He leaned against the wall and looked at his feet. "I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you and this was all I could think of. We should have picked a more private location, but I didn't think it would move beyond kissing."

"But you weren't stopping it."

"Niou and Yagyuu didn't mind and we weren't hurting anyone," Sanada said. He turned to get his hat. "I'm sorry to have done something that disgusted you so, Yukimura. I'll go start my punishment laps now."

*************************

That night Yukimura stared up at the ceiling of his room thinking as hard as he could. When had Sanada asked him out on a date?

*************************

Sanada's dreams that night weren't filled with images of Yukimura, but rather Niou. When he woke up the next morning, Saturday, he decided he had to know if what he had felt in the dreams was true. He knew that Niou and Yagyuu would be at the courts early to work on those moves they didn't even want the team to know about and hurried to join them before Yukimura showed up.

Yagyuu and Niou were leaning against the clubhouse obviously waiting when Sanada arrived. "Good morning, Sanada-kun," Yagyuu said. "Niou-kun thought you might get here early today."

"How can you be so calm about this, Yagyuu?" Sanada asked.

"Because Niou-kun knows who he belongs to," Yagyuu replied with a smirk. "Why don't we go around behind the clubhouse where we'll have a little more privacy and talk for a bit."

"You always want to talk, Yagyuu," Niou grumbled as he followed his boyfriend. "It takes all the fun out of everything."

"In this case, however, talking is what we need, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said. "Sanada-kun, I overheard you ask Yukimura-kun out and heard him turn you down, even if I was a little distracted by Niou-kun at the time."

Niou grinned at Sanada. "Want me to show you what we were doing?" he asked.

"The point I was trying to make, Niou-kun, is that Sanada- kun was speaking with the real Yukimura," Yagyuu sighed. "Are tennis and sex the only things you think about?"

"You," Niou said.

Sanada coughed, face flushing red. Niou looked over at him. "I was telling Yagyuu about what happened in the locker room, Sanada, and he wants to see for himself."

"What?" Sanada asked.

"Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves," Yagyuu said. "Sanada-kun, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I wanted to kiss Niou as himself," Sanada said, face still red. "I want to see who I was really kissing yesterday."

Yagyuu glanced at Niou. "Go ahead, but keep in mind we still have practice. There's always this afternoon."

"Puri." Niou wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck and leaned in, pressing his lips to Sanada's. The fukubuchou fell back into the same sensations he'd felt the day before, warmth gathering in him and doubling when Yagyuu wrapped around him from behind, pressing warm lips to his neck. "More," he gasped pulling out of the kiss.

"Go ahead, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said. He turned Sanada's head and caught his mouth in a deep kiss as Niou dropped to his knees. Sanada moaned into Yagyuu's mouth when Niou's hand slipped into his tennis pants and pulled out his erection.

"Hiroshi," Niou said softly.

Yagyuu pulled back and glanced down. "It seems you were correct, Niou-kun," he said. "But you have to wait to play. Quickly, we need to get to practice."

"Today is going to be fun," Niou grinned. He slipped his mouth over Sanada's cock and started sucking as hard as he could. Yagyuu reclaimed Sanada's mouth and helped the almost stunned boy keep his balance.

Yagyuu had realized before Sanada had approached him for permission to kiss Niou that their fukubuchou was a complete innocent. And Yukimura's loss was definitely their gain.

*************************

Yukimura arrived at the school after a sleepless night and not in a good mood. He had run through every conversation he'd had with Sanada over the past week and couldn't figure out when the normally emotionless Sanada had asked him out on a date. The only conclusion he could come to was that Niou had been mimicking him and Sanada hadn't realized he wasn't talking to the real Yukimura.

He was puzzled to find the courts empty. Niou and Yagyuu were always the first to practice on Saturday mornings. A muffled moan caught his attention and he looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. Another moan pulled his attention to the far side of the clubhouse and he walked around, curious.

The sight that met his eyes stopped him cold. Sanada was clinging to Yagyuu desperately, their tongues sliding against each other as Yagyuu's hands did something under Sanada's tennis jersey. Niou was kneeling in front of Sanada sucking on what Yukimura eventually realized - with some shock - was Sanada's erection. It was Sanada who was moaning and, for a moment Yukimura couldn't blame him.

Then anger and jealousy overruled all other emotions. He couldn't believe Niou would be so greedy. Yukimura snapped: "Niou Masaharu, laps until you pass out."

Sanada growled and grabbed Niou's hair before the Petenshi could pull back. Niou rolled an eye up towards Yukimura and shrugged. He slid his mouth back over Sanada's cock and started moving again, matching the slight movements he was allowing Sanada's hips.

Yagyuu pulled away from Sanada's mouth with a soft groan. "Why don't we go talk, Yukimura-kun, while Niou finishes what he's doing."

"Have you all forgotten that I am your buchou?" Yukimura asked, eyes flashing.

"Of course not, Yukimura-kun, but we're not on the courts at the moment and you honestly have no say over whom we chose to date."

Yukimura looked at Yagyuu like the Gentleman had lost his mind. "I think I have a say when one of my players is manipulating others into sleeping with him."

"Honestly, Yukimura-kun, is that what you really think of my Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"He is the Petenshi," Yukimura said.

Sanada moaned and stiffened suddenly, climax flooding Niou's mouth. The pair collapsed to the ground together and Niou started to lick Sanada clean.

"As it happens, Yukimura-kun, I was with Niou-kun when Sanada-kun asked you out," Yagyuu said frostily.

Niou noticed the change in Yagyuu's tone and sat up quickly, moving the still stunned Sanada behind him. If he thought they would be able to escape unnoticed, he'd be dragging Sanada towards the relative safety of the clubhouse.

"What?" Yukimura asked.

"You need to pay more attention to what your team asks of you, Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu continued. "Yes, we play for you and would do anything you asked, but there is a line and I draw it at you suggesting my boyfriend would set out to intentionally break someone's heart."

Yukimura stared at the Gentleman for a long moment. Niou took the opportunity to check on Sanada. The other boy was still out of it and Niou cursed silently. They were in a really dangerous position - in more ways than one - and Sanada was the only one who would really be able to get them out of it. He took a deep breath and stood up, joining Yagyuu. “I’m shocked, Yukimura,” he said softly.

“What?” Yukimura’s eyes slid over to Niou.

“Yes I play jokes, I prank people, but I would never do anything that would break someone’s heart,” he said softly. “Sanada came to me to ask me to help him. I probably should have refused, but he needed help and I never have been able to turn people down when they’re honest about wanting my help. Then he came back this morning and asked me for something else. You had your chance and you lost it. Maybe Sanada will want to ask you out again at some other point, but I doubt it.”

“He never asked me out!” Yukimura exclaimed.

“I did.”

The three boys turned and looked at Sanada, who was working to get dressed again. “I asked you if you wanted to go to the art museum and then dinner, Yukimura,” he said. “After practice last Wednesday.”

“You did?” Yukimura asked.

“And you told me to go run laps because my form was off,” Sanada replied. “And now this, I’ve lost all desire to be around you away from the tennis courts.”

Yagyuu looked back at Yukimura. “If you could give us a few minutes, Yukimura-kun,” he said. “And then I believe you owe Niou an apology.”

Niou turned his back on Yukimura and sat down next to Sanada. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know how people survive that,” Sanada replied. He reached out and touched Niou cheek. “And you say there’s more?”

Yagyuu squatted down next to them. “There is, but probably not for a while for you,” he said with a small smile. “You need to learn what’s going on and be prepared for what’s coming. Are you okay with waiting a little, Sanada-kun?”

“Part of me wants to do everything now,” Sanada said. “Go forward with no fear. That’s the proper way to do things.”

“It’ll hurt your tennis play,” Yagyuu said.

“Not really, Yagyuu,” Niou said. “I’ll do it for both of you, it won’t hurt me.”

Yagyuu studied Niou for a moment. “If you’re sure,” he said. “I don’t want you hurt either, Masaharu.”

“I’m sure,” Niou said. “And it’ll make Sanada happy too.”

“I don’t want to risk hurting anyone,” Sanada said.

Niou snorted. “It’s not like he’s gonna last long anyway, Hiroshi,” he said. “No one does their first time.”

“True. However, my parents are home.”

“Mine aren’t, we can use my room,” Niou said. “Aw, come on, after everything you’re gonna say no to this?”

Sanada pulled his hat down. “I’m not sure what the two of you are talking about,” he said. “But I’m willing to learn more.”

“Oh, you’ll learn,” Niou promised. He kissed Sanada again. “The only way you’re gonna get rid of us is to kick us out, Sanada. We’re not playing games here.”

“I didn’t think Yagyuu was,” Sanada said. He stood and brushed off his uniform. “I still can’t read you well, Niou, but I suppose I’ll learn now, won’t I?”

“Maybe,” Niou grinned.

***********************

Niou didn’t get an apology from Yukimura, but he did get laps. Yagyuu glared at Yukimura, or as much as he dared glare and risk his title as a Gentleman, but didn’t say anything. He knew that Niou liked running laps as long as it wasn’t too hot out, so he didn’t say anything. But he could see that Sanada wanted to. It seemed that Sanada was realizing a few things about Yukimura and it hurt Yagyuu to see it happen. Their fukubuchou was so loyal to their buchou and Yagyuu only hoped the break wouldn’t hurt their team.

After practice, Sanada joined Niou and Yagyuu rather than waiting for Yukimura like he normally did. Yukimura was the only one to notice Yanagi’s eyes slit open and bit back a sigh. He only had to wait. Sanada would realize what a mistake he was making and come back to Yukimura. He could be patient. He would be able to wait.

Niou’s house was empty when the three boys got there. They grabbed water and snacks from the kitchen and went to Niou’s room, the Petenshi locking the door behind them. Yagyuu flopped down on the bed in a most un-gentlemanly manner and stretched. “Sorry to put you through all that, Sanada-kun,” he said. “I was hoping Yukimura-kun wouldn’t show up before we were on the courts.”

“It’s fine,” Sanada said. He sat down at Niou’s desk. “I knew that Yukimura didn’t hear me ask him out, but I didn’t think he would blame Niou for it.”

Niou flopped down next to Yagyuu. “I’m used to it,” he said. “I get the blame for almost everything, whether I do it or not.”

“You shouldn’t though,” Sanada said. “It’s not right.”

“Don’t mind him, Sanada-kun, most of the time it is him and he just pretends that it’s not.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Niou said, elbowing Yagyuu in the ribs.

“Yes you do and don’t lie,” Yagyuu replied. “We’re here to show Sanada what a good time he can have, not argue about whether or not you’ve earned your title.”

“True.” Niou sat up and grinned at Sanada. “So, you probably have no clue what we’re doing here, do you?”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with sex,” Sanada said. He smiled slightly. “I’m not as dense as people think I am.”

Yagyuu snickered. “Then that will save us some time, Sanada-kun,” he said. “If Niou-kun would strip and get into position, I believe that would save us even more.”

Niou tossed his t-shirt on the floor and looked over at Sanada. “Just never forget that Yagyuu is the boss in here,” he said. “And you’ll be fine.”

“Very good point, Niou-kun,” Yagyuu said. He set his glasses down on the bedside table and walked over to Sanada. “Your roll today isn’t hard at all, Sanada-kun. As Niou-kun pointed out, few last long their first time, so it’s possible that we’ll have to teach you more later. For now, let’s just get this out of your system, shall we?”

Sanada looked up at Yagyuu, puzzled, but stood and set his cap down on the desk. “I suppose I’m in your hands,” he said.

“Yes, you are,” Yagyuu smirked. He cupped the back of Sanada’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips met, Sanada’s arm came up to wrap around Yagyuu’s neck. Yagyuu made a signal behind his back and then cupped Sanada’s cheek with his other hand, taking control of the kiss.

Niou finished stripping and dug out the lube he kept under his bed. He didn’t like preparing himself, but he thought that watching Yagyuu kiss Sanada would make it a little more fun than usual. Normally he just had Yagyuu’s on him and, while that was hot, it wasn’t as hot as the tongues he could see sliding together, or the hands starting to slip under Sanada’s pants. Niou did know what was under that fabric waiting for him, and he couldn’t wait.

When Sanada finally had to pull back for a deeper breath than he had been able to manage through his nose, he realized that his pants were gone and they were next to the bed. He glanced down and felt his knees weaken. Niou was lying there completely naked with what looked like his whole hand in his ass. That answered Sanada’s one question - how two men could be together sexually. “Like what you see, Sanada?” Niou asked, twisting his hand a little, revealing fingers, so that meant that the first impression had been wrong.

“I think he’s speechless, Masaharu,” Yagyuu replied. He helped Sanada onto the bed and reached for the lube bottle. “Sanada-kun, you’ll need to focus a little now.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Not anymore,” Niou replied. He rubbed Sanada’s leg with his foot. “And I think you’ll like it in here, Sanada. Hiroshi will help you with what you need to do.”

Sanada flinched when something cold was coated over his erection, but he moaned and arched into the touch of Yagyuu’s hand. The touch was over far too soon in his estimation and he glared at Yagyuu, who just laughed. “You’ll like this better, Genichiro,” Yagyuu whispered. “Come up here.”

Yagyuu helped Sanada into position over Niou and reached down to help guide Sanada’s erection into the Petenshi’s waiting body. Both boys groaned as Sanada sank in deeply without pause. Niou panted through the stretch and pulled Sanada’s head down enough that he could pepper kisses over the other’s face, avoiding his mouth while Sanada caught his breath. “You can move, Sanada,” he murmured.

“I don’t know if I can,” Sanada moaned. “It’s all too much.”

“Then just breathe,” Yagyuu said. He moved behind Sanada and took the other’s hips in his hands, and pulled gently. Niou caught Sanada’s mouth with his and opened it, tongues going into play as Sanada sank back into Niou’s body. Yagyuu really wanted to be inside of Sanada while he was in Niou, but knew that anything that hurt Sanada’s tennis game would be unforgivable and he would just have to wait. So he settled for helping Sanada thrust into Niou while pressing kisses to the naked skin in front of him. Sanada lasted five thrusts before his climax hit and he erupted within Niou’s body. He broke the kiss and gasped for air as feelings more intense than anything he’d felt before shot through him.

“He’s heavy,” Niou gasped when Sanada landed on him.

“I think he’s stunned,” Yagyuu grinned. “You must be in fine form, Masaharu.”

Niou helped roll Sanada to the side and then shifted onto his hands and knees. “Guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself, huh?” he asked wiggling his ass a little.

Yagyuu took the invitation and thrust home, moaning slightly when he felt how open and wet Niou already was. He hadn’t been too sure how he felt sharing his boyfriend - his toy - with someone else, but it seemed like Sanada would be a good fit. He would just have to make sure that both boys remembered who the boss was and everything would be just fine. 

Niou just moaned and cried out while Yagyuu was using him. He didn’t like the position as much because he couldn’t touch himself and Yagyuu didn’t always help him along, but he loved the feeling he got from having Yagyuu inside of him. “Hiroshi, please,” he finally managed.

Before either of them could move, Sanada’s hand slipped under Niou and wrapped around his erection. Niou moaned and climaxed from the slightly rougher hand on him. Yagyuu gave into the clenching around him and came as well, both boys collapsing down together. “Was that right?” Sanada murmured.

“Perfect,” Niou managed. He turned his head and grinned at Sanada. “You’re gonna fit right in, Genichiro.”

“Indeed he will,” Yagyuu agreed. “We should shower and go over the rules.”

“Later,” Niou said. “You always want to talk, Hiroshi. Now is not the time.”

Yagyuu pinched Niou’s side sharply in warning, but gave in. “This time I’ll agree,” he said. “But you need to behave, Masaharu.”

“Yeah, I will,” Niou said. His eyes closed and he was asleep before Yagyuu could answer. Sanada wasn’t far behind. Yagyuu sighed and rolled to the side so he wouldn’t be stuck to Niou and fell asleep as well.


End file.
